Problem: Given that the polynomial $x^2-kx+16$ has only positive integer roots, find the average of all distinct possibilities for $k$.
Solution: Let the roots of this polynomial be $r_1$ and $r_2$. Since $\frac{c}{a}$ is the product and $-\frac{b}{a}$ is the sum of the roots of $ax^2+bx+c=0$, we have $r_1r_2=16$ and $r_1+r_2=k$. Since $r_1$ and $r_2$ are integers, both must be factors of 16. The only possible combinations for $(r_1,r_2)$ are $(16,1),(8,2),(4,4)$, and the inverses of each ordered pair, which replicate values of $k$ already accounted for. Therefore, the only possible values of $k$ are 17,10, and 8, which average to $\boxed{\frac{35}{3}}$.